fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (Orchilias Studios)/Story
The story of Mushroom Kingdom Warriors is split into 25 chapters, detailing the story of Mario and his friends journeying across dimensions to restore peace to the Mushroom Kingdom. (Note: In the Battlefield Info/Battle Info, Playable Characters will become Allied Commanders, and there will be no indication of a character, and the will be simply described as if they were an Allied Commander.) Chapter 1: The First Battle Opening It is another peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi take a visit to Princess Peach's castle, and Peach prepares a cake for Mario and Luigi. However, as the friends sit down for a slice of Peach's cake, a commotion erupts outside the castle. Bowser's no-good minions have arrived to attack the castle and capture the princess yet again. Spearheaded by one of his generals, Goomboss, the Goomba army looks to overtake the heart of the kingdom. Mario and Luigi spring into action to defeat the the incoming threat. Battlefield Details Playable Characters: Mario, Luigi Allied Commanders: Peach, Captain Toad, Yoshi Allied Captains: Toad Guard x5 Allied Troops: Toad Troops Enemy Commanders: Goomboss, Petey Piranha (Temporarily) Enemy Captains: Grand Goomba x5, Shoe Goomba x3 Enemy Troops: Goomba Troops Giant Bosses: Dino Piranha Location: Peach’s Castle Recommended Element: - Battle Details Goomboss appears in a keep at the far end of the map, and calls forth his army to attack. His troops will seal two keeps, one to the right, one to the left. Peach will remain at the Allied Base, while Yoshi and Captain Toad will attack to the right flank, while Mario/Luigi will attack to the left. The first part of the level takes place outside of the Allied Base, and acts as a small tutorial on how the game functions, introducing combat mechanics. As the player makes their way towards one of the keeps, they are greeted by a Grand Goomba, which will teach the player how to deal with larger enemies such as Captains and Commanders. After defeating the Captain inside the keep, Goomboss, surprised at the arrival of the Mario Bros. and their comrades, engages hidden fire traps, sealing off another keep. The characters believe it to be impassable, until Princess Peach remembers an item that is hidden within a keep that may help the heroes. Peach begins to advance towards the keep, and the enemy troops, seeing an opportunity, move to attack. Mario/Luigi will move to defend the princess. Once Peach has reached the keep, a door that was previously locked is open, and the player can pass through the cavern to obtain the Ice Flower. With the Ice Flower in hand, the flames can now be doused, and the keep is claimed. Seeing that his plans have failed, Goomboss prepares for battle. The gates to the Enemy Base are opened, and Goomboss waits inside. After being defeated, Goomboss prepares to retreat, until Petey Piranha appears on the battlefield. He reveals that he has kidnapped Princess Daisy, and taunts the heroes, telling them to come find him. After that, he summons Dino Piranha to the battlefield, and promptly leaves, with Goomboss following suit. Dino Piranha begins lumbering towards the allied base, and all Commanders turn to stop the raging beast. After the boss is subdued, the battle is won, and Mario and his friends turn their attention to finding Petey Piranha, and rescuing Daisy. Category:Storylines Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages